Live Like You were Dying
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: Based on the song by Tim McGraw. Sid is diagnosed with colon cancer. There is one thing he's never done before: go to Costa Rica. While he's there, his kids go missing. Who do they hire? Jack of course! Oh goody, Mala Noche is back, too. T for later.
1. Prologue: the bad news

Prologue: The bad news

It is news that most people regret. The words 'you have colon cancer, Sid' struck me like a brick hitting my skull multiple times. I've almost died twice in my life; do I need to die again? I'll be getting massive amounts of chemo to get rid of the cancer. I'm scared… _scared to death_…

One by one everyone stopped by. Mac and Stella came first of course; they gave me flowers, Danny and Lindsay gave me a nice get well soon card, Don gave me a ticket to see the _Bucket List_, Adam gave me ticket to cruise around the world in a Carnival Cruise liner and Sheldon gave me $4,000 to help pay for my chemo.

They were the nicest things anyone has ever done to me in years. A few tears fell down my face. "M-Mac if I don't make it…," I began bawling. "I-I want you to be my-my pallbearer…"

"Sid…, don't say that…"

"Mac… how can I not?" I stared at the ground. "I'm dying…"


	2. What are you going to do, Sid?

Chapter 1: What are you going to do, Sid?

I got a dose of chemo today. The doctor said I could leave but I had to come tomorrow. I got a heavy dose today that made me sick, weak, anaemic and pale. Some of my hair was starting to fall out but they said I wouldn't lose all of it. They also said that it's called targeted therapy. It's new and hasn't been around for a while. They're hoping to form a new type using harmless parts from cannabis even.

* * *

**Flashback: seven days ago**

I didn't think anything about it. I was eating lunch with Mac when I had terrible nausea. He furrowed his brow because I had a weird look on my face. "Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine Mac," I replied. "Just have some nausea."

* * *

**Flashback: six days ago**

I was eating lunch at my desk when I felt the same thing again. "Ooh… again…," I groaned.

"Sid…?" Stella looked at me. "Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah… just a little nauseated again…"

"Oh… I'd go get that checked out…"

* * *

**Five days ago**

"Oh… God… feels like I'm going to vomit…"

"Sid… you don't look so good…," Sheldon looked at me funny. "Are you OK?"

"I-I feel sick to my stomach…"

* * *

**Four days ago**

I hiccoughed. It felt like I was retching. Adam cocked his head. "Sid…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Your face is pale…," he blinked.

"Oh… OK…," I looked at the ground.

* * *

**Three days ago**

I was performing an autopsy with Stella and Mac watching me. I felt a hard tightening in my stomach that nearly made me collapse. I clutched my stomach and looked up at them. I bashed my head into the table and collapsed. I had no idea I was out cold for two days…

* * *

**Present**

Two days ago is when I had gotten the news. Everyone stopped by every once in awhile. I enjoyed the company. Even my kids and wife came over occasionally. I really did enjoy their company more than my co-workers'. Everyone put a smile on my face, though. Mac and Stella had stopped by again.

"So, Sid… what are you going to do?" He asked. She grinned.

"I'm going to make my dream come true. I'm going to go to Costa Rica for three weeks by myself. I've always wanted to go there… it's so beautiful."

"Wow Sid… I hope you have fun!" Stella smiled.

"Yes, please do. You need some time off to recover," Mac smiled too. I loved how peaceful his voice is when he's so happy. He was just about to leave the room when he turned around. "How long will your chemo last?"

"About a month but the doctors said that I can work about three hours each day."

"Hang in there, Sid. God be with you, you'll be in my prayers," he smiled. Stella nodded happily. "Get well soon, kiddo."

"You'll be in my prayers too," she smiled.

"Thank you… I don't know what there is to say… I appreciate it… a lot."

"You're welcome," the two replied.

"We'll be back tomorrow. In the mean time, you can come back to work if you'd like to. Just please don't overwork yourself, Sid. I don't like seeing you sick like this. It makes me feel terrible inside. You're one of the most caring members of our team. Please don't die on us… well, see you tomorrow," he walked off. I could tell he wanted to cry but couldn't.

"Please be safe…," she whispered… "Bye…"

"Bye…," I whispered back. "Can't wait to go to Costa Rica," I grinned happily.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think his kids/wife have names... I'll name them, I guess...**


End file.
